My Name is Maysilee
by DauntlessProud4
Summary: I am the product of one of Haymitch Abernathy's drunken one night stands. A child no-one but her mother knew the father of. I am a tribute in the 75th Hunger Games and I will be a Victor! My name is Maysilee Abernathy and I am not going to die. OCxOC KExPM HAxET (Set after Hunger Games and disregards both Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Please no flames)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hunger games :( all rights go to Suzanne Collins. This is my cousin's account that we are sharing since she only uses it to read she's letting me write and publish on! Love you Cuz! If there are any mistakes I'm sorry but the idea for this story came into my head and it was all I could think about so I wrote it pretty quickly so if there are any mistakes in it please let me know but this is my first story so please be nice! **

In the seam nobody asks questions, because of it someone like me, the bastard child of a hunger games victor can be left in peace to live and hunt. My name is Maysilee Abernathy daughter to Haymitch Abernathy the drunken district 12 victor who has no idea that I exist. My mother used my father's last name instead of her own because she wanted me to be proud of my father and named me Maysilee after the district 12 tribute Haymitch held until she died as a message to the capitol if I was ever reaped. '_Lets show them' _She had said to me as a child '_That district 12 remembers their fallen tributes, not just their victors'_ That was my first reaping 4 years ago, my mother passed away last year when I was 15 and now I got to the reapings with my friend Gale. I used to go with my mother and meet up with Gale and Katniss to go hunting afterwards so that we could sell to the peacekeepers but last year Katniss volunteered for Prim and became a victor along with Peeta Mellark and my father so she doesn't hunt that often anymore, its usually just me and Gale now.

I glance around as I make my way towards the old fence that surrounds district 12; unlike the gap near Katniss' house the gap near my house is slightly higher so I have to be 100% sure that its not live before I try to climb through it. Once I'm through I set off at a steady jog towards the hollow log where Katniss had once hidden her bow, which was now home to my knives and the axe that I'd been given by an old man at the hob after my mother had passed, determined to get a good haul for Gale and his family's celebratory dinner after the reaping I set off into the woods hopping along branches and across rocks after rabbits, squirrels and even the few wild fowl that were stupid enough to wander across my path. After I finished with chasing animals around I stop at the tallest tree in this section of the woods and pull out a sack, to put the meat in before heading to check the snares Gale had set the last time we hunted together; there were a few squirrels trapped in the snares which I collected and put in the sack with the other meat before using twine to wrap together bundles of leaves and wild vegetables which would help with the nutrients the kids needed. Keeping Mayor Undersee on my good side couldn't hurt so I collected as many strawberries as I could carry before putting them in another sack and heading off towards district 12 again only stopping to store my weapons in the log before heading to the hob to start selling my load. Trading a small number of squirrels with one of the venders at the back of the hob who sells medicines since we no longer have Katniss' mother close enough to help us quickly, after about an hour at the hob I leave with string, blankets, medicine, buttons and a small jacket for Posy to try help comfort her.

Today is the reaping for the 75th hunger games and 3rd Quarter Quell, which was announced last night. There will be 48 contestants this year that can be reaped from the age of 4 up until the normal 18, once in the arena they will be randomly paired with a tribute of the opposite gender from any district and if the partner is killed then the tracker will release a poison into the partner's system killing them. Posy is frightened because instead of her first reaping being at age twelve she's just eligible for this reaping although her name is only entered once compared to my 13 since I've started taking the tesserae now Gale isn't able to. I know to stop at the Mellark's bakery and deliver the squirrels in exchange for two loaves of bread and stop at Mayor Undersee's house to say hello to Madge and give her the strawberries for her father. Madge and I get on well because of my name, when she learned I was named after her aunt she showed me the Quarter Quell that she was in since I was too young to remember, Madge is the only person that knows my last name since I haven't even told anyone, I'm glad of that since Katniss is in such close proximity with him now. As I head back to the house I walk past the square and see the peacekeepers removing the whipping post, wouldn't want that seen all across Panem, I hurry knowing I don't have that long until the reaping and I need to help get the kids ready since Hazelle struggles to do it alone and Gale doesn't wake up until last minute since working in the mine tires him out. "Hazelle?" I call as I walk through the door and the house is quiet "Hazelle, Gale? You awake?" I call again "Yes hun" Hazelle called "I'm through here" I walked into the back of the little hut to see Hazelle, Gale and the three children sat around the table in silence with stony faces and with tear tracks flowing down Posy's face. "Hey little dove" I said softly walking towards the child "I got you a present" I pulled the jacket out from my bag and pushed it towards her, Katniss and I came up with the names for Prim and Posy as little duck and little dove because of Prim's un-tucked shirt at school and the reapings and Posy's constant want for peace named her little dove after the peaceful bird. Hazelle smiled as Posy hugged the jacket to her chest and I turned to the others. "You'll need to go reset the snares soon" I told Gale and looked at the other two boys "I've got a lot of stuff for you to help your mother store ok" I pulled out the sacks of meat and foliage as well as the stuff I bought from the hob and the money I'd made "get this stuff away quickly and we need to get ready the reaping is in an hour" I said and Posy let out a choked sob "It's ok little dove" I murmured to her "You'll be ok" it only took the boys ten minutes to get everything stored and I started to get Posy and myself ready for the reaping

After we'd both bathed and scrubbed the coal dust that settles on everything off our bodies I lead Posy into the bedroom that all 6 of us shared, Hazelle had laid out two sets of clothes on the bed, I helped Posy dress first in a blue dress that was Mrs Everdeen's dress when she was a child and braided her hair the same way I usually did for Prim when Katniss was hunting "Go put your jacket on little dove" I told her and she scurried from the room allowing me to get dressed alone, I put on my own blue dress, a gift from Hazelle when I turned 16, it was her old reaping dress I tied the leather bracelet that had been my father's district token onto my wrist and stuck my head out of the doorway "Hazelle can you do my hair please?" I called and seconds later she appeared "of course I can hun" she said taking my brown hair in her delicate hands and braiding it into a complicated bun on top of my head, my hair was the only feature I got from my mother, long straight brown hair that fell to my waist on the rare occasions it was free of its elastic, my eye's were my father's and my mother had often told me that just like his they were windows to my soul, telling everyone when I was upset or happy or disapproving, my stature was a mix of both I was short like my mother at about 5'4 but I'm sturdy like my father, by sturdy I don't mean fat, I'm just not like a twig. It's due to hunting and the constant exercise in the forest I guess or at least that's what Gale says, "Dear, Gale has got the boys ready and it's time to go" I nodded to Hazelle and hurried out of the room "Little dove come on its time to go" I took Posy's hand and lead her out of the hut towards the square along with the crowds of people ready for today "This is it little dove" I said to Posy "your first reaping" and nothing else was said as we made our way to the square.

**Thanks for Reading! please review... ect **

**Love DauntlessProud4 and Cuz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hunger Games :( All rights go to Suzanne Collins. Okay guys so here's another chapter for you. I have the time to right at the moment so you should be getting a chapter every two or three days depending on how long my cuz has to edit. If she's busy and the editing is slow then I'll try to post a chapter a week. Anyway thanks to Lolly59034 for the favourite and ItachiRocks31 (Itachi does rock! Best name ever) for the follow.**

I took Posy to sign in and then sent her over to see the other 4 year olds who were all huddled together terrified _This isn't fair _I thought _They're children they shouldn't have to suffer this so young _even though the twelve year olds were children too they had years to prepare for their first reaping mentally but these children under 12 only learned that they could be reaped last night. I signed in myself and went to stand with the other 16 year olds, glancing over to the boys I saw Vick and Rory stood with their respective ages and a glance back showed me Mrs Everdeen and Hazelle stood with the spectators. On the stage in large chairs sat Katniss, Peeta and my father, Katniss and Peeta seemed to be having a wordless conversation, staring into each others eyes, while my father was doing the same with the district 12 escort Effie Trinket who was alternating between looking into the eyes of my father to continue the exchange and glancing sadly at the young children who could be sentenced to death this year.

The reaping started as usual we watched the treaty of treason video and Mayor Undersee gave his speech about the capitol and what an honour it was to be reaped as a tribute, I know he doesn't mean it, I spent one pre-reaping with Madge and I heard Mayor Undersee swearing and yelling about the capitol, but he's a good liar I guess. "Happy Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket yelled taking her place at the microphone "And may the odds be EVER in your favour" the look in her eyes told me she didn't believe in these games any longer but she had to keep doing this job as an escort. Rumour was district 2 had requested her but she's refused to leave us, this makes me smile a little, "And welcome to the third Quarter Quell, you all know the details of this Quell so lets get straight to it, as usual ladies first" Effie reached into the large glass bowl and pulled out a slip of paper "Miriam Jaycee" Effie called and a blonde girl, evidently from town, stepped out from the 15 year olds section "come up here Miriam, lovely, thank you" Effie turned to the boy's bowl "and your district partner is" she drew a slip of paper "Alekzander Grove" An 18 year old boy came up to the stage and shook hands with Miriam. "Ladies and Gentlemen your first set of tributes, Miriam Jaycee and Alekzander Grove" as the two were led inside Effie walked over to the girls bowl once again "your second female tribute" she paused for a second to glance into the crown "Posy Hawthorne" _What? _I questioned in my mind _Posy's name was only in once. But so was Prim's _My mind argued _Do it! _I heard the voices of both Katniss and my mother chime in my head _Volunteer, save her_.

I came to my senses to see Effie looking sadly at Posy as she walked towards the steps "POSY!" I yelled pushing my way through the people who were looking shocked "POSY STOP" she froze in place "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I glanced behind me to see Gale with a hand over his mouth and a tear running down Hazelle's cheek, I nodded swiftly to them and rushed forwards towards Posy "Go to your brother" I said shoving her away and hurrying up the stairs to Effie, I glanced at Katniss on the way past and she reached out stopping me "why?" was all she asked "for our little birds" I replied squeezing her hand and continuing on towards Effie "What's your name dear?" Effie asked "Maysilee" I said so quietly only she could hear me and she sighed placing a hand on my shoulder "A little louder dear" she said gently "My name is Maysilee, Maysilee Abernathy" four gasps could be heard clearly above the rest, three from Gale, Katniss and Peeta at Abernathy and the final one from Haymitch probably at Maysilee "how?" I heard him mutter but Effie was already moving towards the other bowl "Lovely, and now for the boy Cole Farrow" an 18 year old boy with sandy hair and green eyes stepped out and began walking to the stage he stepped up and shook my hand looking at me sadly "Ladies and Gentlemen your second pair of tributes Maysilee Abernathy and Cole Farrow" I felt hands on my shoulders as peacekeepers pushed me into the justice building and over the hustle and bustle of the people I could hear the yelling of Posy and she ran towards me, the peacekeepers pushed me into a room where I sat on a chair and waited for whatever would happen next.

Nearly 5 minutes had passed before the door slammed open and in came Gale, Hazelle, Posy, Vick and Rory all of whom engulfed me in a massive hug "Thank you" Gale murmured and Vick and Rory mumbled "yeah" in unison Hazelle placed a hand on my cheek "you saved my baby" she whispered "your mother would be so proud of you" I kissed her cheek but didn't say a word as I bent down freeing myself from the arms to wrap myself around Posy "I told you it wouldn't be you in that arena little dove and I meant it I'll protect you no matter what" she sobbed into my shoulder and gripped me tighter "win for me" she cried "like Katniss did for Prim, just please" she sobbed again "come home" I hugged her and kissed her head "I'll try little dove, I promise" I turned to Hazelle "Go to Saisha in the hob and ask her if she'll take over my hunting when Gale is busy in the mines trade with her some of the meat she gets for her help" I turned to The two younger boys "get Gale to teach you everything you can learn, go to Katniss and Peeta if I don't come home you'll need to help Gale with hunting he can't do it alone" again I turned to Posy "Get Prim and Mrs Everdeen to teach you as much about medicine as you can and do good in school for me little dove just don't worry about me ok" she nodded and I gasped as Gale pulled me into a tight hug "Catnip came back to me, you can too" he whispered "and then you can explain Abernathy to me but just don't die" I gripped him tighter "you're family Maysi you have you have to come back" he sobbed into my shoulder, he was shaking so hard that it was causing me to shake with him "I will Gale I promise" he let go as a peacekeeper slammed the door open "Get out, times up" Posy began to yell "NOOO MAYSILEE NOOOOO" but she was dragged out of the room with the others.

Another few minutes passed and the door was slammed open again as Madge and her father burst in "Maysilee" Madge threw her arms around me and gripped me tight "you have to win" she told me "for both of them" I know what she means, for my father and her aunt, to show them that their sacrifice was not forgotten, my father did not sacrifice his life no but he sacrificed his personality and his heart for the entertainment of the capitol and now I am to do the same. Mayor Undersee reaches out to touch both Madge's and my own head "you'll be fine" I'm not sure if he's trying to convince me or himself "you're strong and you have everyone who cares about you to support you, win for us" I nodded but didn't thank him "look after them for me, make sure they don't die, if there's anything wrong In the mines get Gale out I don't care how just do it, they can't afford to lose him" He nodded and the peacekeeper returned "you've had your minute Mayor she has to leave now" the peacekeeper grabbed my arm and led me out of the room to the train which would take me away to the capitol from which I may never return.

**Thanks for reading please review... ect**

**xx DauntlessProud4 and Cuz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own hunger games :( So here you guys go chapter 3. Thanks to Lildixie88 for the review, Blloom1234, Lildixie88 and Sunshine4evr for the Favourites and to HowlShield and again Lildixie88 for the Follow xx It means a lot you guys and I'm glad you're all enjoying my story. Anyway I know there isn't much romance in it yet but that'll start later ;) and as for her being Haymitch's daughter. She's not gonna do much about that now but later on I promise some really sweet father-daughter moments xxx Enjoy!**

The other three tributes were already on the train when I arrived Effie Trinket was sat in the room with them "Ah! Excellent we've been waiting for you" she said and I nodded looking at the others apologetically "sorry, I was just saying goodbye" Effie gestured to a seat and I sat down next to my district partner Cole "now Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch will help you with how to survive in the arena but it is my job to help you survive in the presence of the media and to help you gain sponsors" she smiled at us all and I could feel her analysing us "when you get to the capitol you and your district partner will be put in costumes and sent out in chariots as I'm sure you have seen televised. Your stylists will have 100% control of what you wear apart from your district token if you have one. Do any of you have a token?" I slid my hand over my wrist feeling the soft leather of the bracelet "I do" I said quietly extending my arm to show her my wrist "it was my father's and I'm allowed to wear it in the arena right?" she nodded staring at it with faint recognition "when we get to the capitol it will have to be submitted for investigation, just to make sure it will not be a weapon in the area" I rolled my eyes but nodded, technically it had already been investigated but I was saving that little story for my interview. I'd like to leave an impression and being the bastard child of a victor and causing a scandal tends to leave an impression.

Effie cleared her throat and stood "I'm going to go find your mentors, make friends you four" I nearly laughed, she wants us to make friends when in a few weeks we're going to be killing each other is she mad "why did you volunteer?" came a voice and I looked up at the boy who was my district partner "you volunteered?" Miriam asked stunned "are you like a wannabe career or something?" I shook my hear and let out a humourless chuckle "I volunteered for Posy" I smiled "my little dove, she'd my friend's sister and I consider her my family she's only 4" I looked down "I guess that makes sense" I looked at the boy Alekzander "you're friends with Everdeen" I nodded and he continued "people usually get on well with others that are as courageous as they are" I shook my head "I don't think what I did was courageous" I looked at my hands "There's a fine line between bravery and idiocy and sacrificing my life is a stupid think to do no matter how brave it looks to anyone else. " I looked at my hands "but I don't regret it, I know I can survive" Miriam looked at me shocked as if she didn't quite understand "you're going to kill people? How will you justify it to yourself?" I look at her, does she mean she's not going to kill "If someone attacks you and you die you'll have killed your partner, there's no way you come out of this winning and not a killer Miriam" she looks shocked that I know her name.

The door opens so I decided I will explain and ignore the three mentors walking into the room "Human reason can excuse any evil" I trail off knowing that Katniss will finish for me "That's why its important that we don't rely on it" I rise from my seat and wrap my arms around her she hugs me back and pulls away to look at me "if he knew he's be proud" I shake my head "you've got some explaining to do she says before turning to my fellow tributes "you are all free to explore the train and tomorrow we start talking tactics, may I suggest you eat as much as you can while here, it will help you in the arena." With that she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back of the train. At the back of the train there was a curving red covered with a range of odd coloured cushions scattered around above the sofa was completely glass allowing me to see behind us as the train moved quickly away from district 12. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as Peeta and Haymitch arrived having walked a little slower that Katniss had dragged me in order, I assume, to have a conversation. "I wasn't sure what you'd think of me" I spoke quietly "It's not something anyone else knew. Only my mother and Madge, but know I guess the whole district knows" Peeta sat himself down next to us and looked at me "you're not related to Posy Hawthorne are you?" he asked and I shook my head "not biologically, Hazelle took me in when my mother passed just before your reaping" He nodded "That was an incredible sacrifice then, for someone who is not your family" I shook my head"Posy is my family, so are all the Hawthornes I'm just not related to the biologically" He nodded but I knew he didn't really understand. No one really did except Katniss, she knew that you couldn't help but become part of Gale's loving family "could you two please leave?" Haymitch asked, oddly enough completely sober I guess finding out you have a daughter sobers you up though.

He sat down next to me and looked straight at me "Now I don't know what you're thinking telling people that you're my daughter but you need to stop lying" he growled angrily and I stared "I AM NOT LYING!" I yelled, if he is calling my a liar then he's calling my mother a liar too and I will not believe that for one second "YOU SLEPT WITH MY MOTHER WHILE YOU WERE DRUNK AND 9 MONTHS LATER I WAS BORN. CAN YOU HONESTLY SAY 100% YOU'VE NEVER DONE THAT WITH ANYONE?" he looked down at his hands and I took a deep breath to calm down "she said she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to reject me and she didn't know if you'd remember. I have this" I extended my wrist showing him the leather bracelet that I'd received from my mother "Jessyca. Your mother was Jessyca" I nodded and he ran a hand across his face "Why? Why did she name you Maysilee" He looked at me sadly eyes searching my face for some hint that this was all a lie, looking down when he couldn't see any "A message to the capitol" I gave a small chuckle "That in district 12 we remember our fallen as well as our victors" he shook his head at me and rose from the room leaving me sat in the carriage alone. I'd done it. I'd officially let my father know that I exist, I was sure that around the other tributes he's be cold and indifferent to me, he didn't really have a choice, but at least he knew now. Staring out of the window I began to think of Posy, what would she say when she saw the replay of the reapings later on, and Gale and Hazelle and all of the others, would they think me brave, or stupid. In a way I hoped brave. The last district 12 volunteer got two people out alive when there was only meant to be one. I can get myself and my partner out alive without defying the capitol, but I don't know if I should. What if there are children under twelve in the arena, I don't think I could let them die. Not even to save my partner, not even to keep my promise to Posy. But I have to try, maybe if I create an alliance with as many younger people as I can and their partners then I will be able to… the door to my carriage slides open and Effie Trinket steps in "Come on" she says briskly outstretching her hand to be and beckoning "The reapings are about to start" and with that I silently rose and followed her into the carriage we'd been in before, I sat down next to Cole and glanced at him, he nodded curtly to me and we both looked at the screen as the district 1 reaping began.

**Thanks for reading xx Review... ect**

**DauntlessProud4 and Cuz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own hunger games :(. Sorry this is a bit late I've had exam week this week so it was difficult to keep up with the chapters but anyway thanks to Gracey Alexa Bonasera for the favourite and to BabyD-MontanaGirl and Natnat9 for the follow. Please Rewiew guys it makes me all happy on the inside :) enjoy xx**

Watching the reapings was horrible. Districts 1 and 2 were ok I guess because they were he career districts and they had volunteers so no younger children were chosen. District three had no one under twelve either but in district four there was a girl called Hali who was 6 years old, she's the youngest of all the tributes in the games this year. Districts 5-11 were pretty normal; districts 5, 6 and 9 were the only other districts to have tributes under 12. Then we got to the district 12 reaping I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen I watched as Miriam and Alekzander stood on the stage glaring out into the crowd before being led inside and my shoulders tensed. It was nearly my turn, I really didn't want to see this but I knew that I had to. "Posy Hawthorne" Effie's voice rang out from the screen and both Katniss and I flinched as Posy stepped out from the 4 year olds, her face pale, mouth and eyes wide, whole body shaking as she began to walk towards the stage, the camera zoomed in on her face and I could see he eyes glazed over with tears "POSY" I heard my own voice yell and stiffened as Miriam and Alekzander stared at me, I'd forgotten that they were in the justice building during the second part of the reaping, "POSY STOP" my voice rang out again "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" A sob left Katniss' lips at the words that we had both yelled to save the ones we loved watching the screen it was odd to see myself push Posy away and march proudly up the stairs, I hoped no one though I looked weak. "Don't worry" Katniss said as if she could read my mind "You look tough as nails" The exchange between myself and Katniss on my way up the stage was just a brief second on screen compared to the time it felt before the whole of my district "for our little birds" Katniss murmured and I nodded.

After the drama I created Cole's reaping was quiet "I'm sorry Cole" I mumbled as the screen went blank and he looked at me confused "Why?" he asked, I didn't think I'd be able to kill these people, Miriam and I had only spoken when she questioned me about being reaped, Cole seemed genuinely nice and although Alekzander had not spoken yet he was probably just in shock, he was 18, it was his last year of eligibility and he probably didn't think it would be him. "I caused such a scene that any initial attention you could have gotten from sponsors will probably be non-existent" I looked down ashamed "hey" he put a hand on my arm and the other two did the same "you saved that little girl Posy?" I nodded "how old was she?" he asked and I closed my eyes for a second before looking off into space "Four, she's four" they all nodded and suddenly Effie Trinket's loud voice interrupted "even I think that's wrong" we all looked up at her in shock "I'm capitol born and bred and even I think that is too young" Haymitch grabbed her arms "Be quiet Effie, you know you can't say things like that, especially when there are peacekeepers on this train" Effie looked down and I pushed myself you of my seat to hug her gently "thanks though Effie" I smiled at the other tributes who nodded in agreement "It means a lot that you'd speak out like that" Effie sniffed quietly and spoke "Well then, tomorrow we will reach the capitol and you'll start your training two days from now. The matter of your arena partners will be fully explained during your first session with the other tributes, for now you are free to converse with your mentors and explore the train, dinner will be in two hours are you are all to be dressed and ready to eat by then" With that she pulled out of my arms and marched away.

Instead of turning to any of the three mentors who remained in the room I turned to my fellow tributes "I think we should stick together" they all looked up and me and Alekzander nodded "the careers will form their own pack and we should too, find our partners and group up. At the start of a games when there is a larger number of tributes there's usually safety in numbers, if needs be we can spilt up when we're down to 24" Miriam and Cole were now also listening intently "Hey! Haymitch" Cole called and I looked up "in his games there we 48 contestants right? Maybe he'll know some more stuff to help up" he explained as Haymitch walked over. "Any advice on double numbers?" A deep voice carried through the carriage and everyone looked at Alekzander in shock, this was the first time he'd spoken "group together" Haymitch told us "And stay alive" I sighed as he walked away "well that was helpful" Miriam grumbled but Katniss and Peeta walked over "He's always like that with new tributes" Peeta explained "he doesn't want to get to close to them" I nodded totally understanding the idea. The games ruined his life, he didn't want any more emotional pain or connection "anyway" Katniss continued, "find an area you know or can quickly adapt to. Maysilee is right you need to find your partners quickly if you want to stay alive, but you'll also need to find water and a way to hunt. Haymitch will at one point tell you not to run towards the Cornucopia but I disagree. Focus on one thing that you think is vital; try grabbing a backpack and a weapon if you can, if not just a backpack and then get clear. If one of you has a career as a district partner and you don't think you can make it to the Cornucopia run for cover and get up high then when you think its safe get to the careers and tell them you're a partner they won't risk losing one of their own so early on" Katniss sighed and placed a hand on Peeta's leg "If you need to, put on a show, if your partner is a kid then become siblings, If your partner is older then create a romance situation, it'll help with the sponsors if they have something to root for, it worked for us" she looked into Peeta's eyes for a second before glancing away and I knew why.

Katniss and Peeta were close but she still considered him a friend rather than a lover. I decided right then that if it was the last thing I did, which it might well be, I'd bring them together and show them how much they truly loved each other. I didn't realise how much time we spent in that carriage planning but after a while longer Katniss told us dinner was in ten minutes and sent us to change. Walking into my room an Avox girl stood beside a pile of clothes. She helped me dress and re styled my hair just as Hazelle had done for the reaping. I was dressed in a darker blue dress but it was still similar to my reaping dress, probably in order to make me feel comfortable even with the sudden change. I smiled at her and murmured a quiet thanks as she left the room. As I walked towards the dinner cart I could hear laughter from Effie, she'd soon forgotten about her own little outburst but I hadn't. Effie Trinket was a capitol escort; she was about as capitol as you could find a person. If she was questioning the games then maybe some of the other capitol citizens felt the same. I knew at some point I'd have to ask Katniss, she was most likely to share that kind of stuff with me but Effie made me think. If someone like Effie Trinket was speaking out against the games then maybe Gale's idea of everyone stopping watching had some credit after all.

**Thanks for reading, please review... ect**

**DauntlessProud4 and Cuz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own hunger games :( but I wish I did. Thanks to Smileyjessxx and Sunshine90 for the Favourite, again to Smileyjexx for the Follow and as ever thanks to Lildixie88 for the reviews that make my day :) Thanks so much guys it really means a lot to me. Anyway enjoy this chapter and i'll get the next one up as soon as I've finished writing it xxxxx**

The second I entered the dinner cart the smell of rich foods hit me in the face and I had to suppress a gag. Individually I'm sure that all of the foods would have smelt divine but all of them mingling together, especially for someone from the seam was gag inducing. These people had so much food and yet my mother had starved to dead in her sickbed because I couldn't provide for her. "It made me gag too" Alekzander said in his deep voice and I smiled "I'm glad to know it wasn't just me" I hoped he wouldn't speak again, I'd been so trapped in my own mind since the reaping that listening to other people talk was beginning to trouble me, especially if they said things similar to what I was thinking. "You should eat" Katniss prompted me pointing to a seat next to Cole "The more you eat now the longer it will be until you're hungry in the arena" I shrugged, Katniss knew as well as anyone that being from the seam you could last a couple of days without food and with only a little bit of water but I took her advice anyway "Oh darling try this it's divine" Effie pointed to a dish of what appeared to be beef stew "Darling?" I asked and Haymitch coughed to mask his snort, I looked up to glare at him before looking back to Effie "all four of you are my four darlings" she explained "and one of you will be my victor" I looked up at Effie, she's reminded me that in a few weeks three if not all of us would be dead "thanks for the reminder Effie" I grumbled before helping myself to the stew and remained silent.

"What if we join the careers" Cole spoke up. We'd finished dinner and all sitting in the back of the train together with the mentors. "The career pack will be huge this year" I pointed out "There's 8 who'll be the actual careers and then their partners so that makes 16, if we assume none of us are partners to the careers the adding the four of us and our partners makes 24 people in the career pack" I did some of the maths in my head "they won't want half of the people in the arena as their allies it makes too many to kill off, remember they rarely have a pack bigger than 4 or 5 depending on the number of careers from 4" I shrugged "if one of us has a career partner we could try get them to let the others join but it's unlikely" I give a sigh and glare at the floor before deciding that I've had enough of Haymitch being an idiot "OI HAYMITCH" I yell at the top of my lungs and then give a silent giggle as I hear him stumble through the transition from one carriage to the next "whaattt" he slurs drunkenly and I sigh "48 people in an arena and you can't join the careers what do you do?" This is genius if I do say so myself. In his drunken state he'll think about his own games and tell me "get to the edge" he mutters, "don't use the force field" he shakes his head "keep back protected, safety in numbers" he storms out of the carriage and I sigh, "that was no use" Miriam groaned and I shook my head "It was brilliant it's exactly what we needed" The others looked at me but after a second Alekzander clicked what I was thinking and looked at me "she means we each get our partners and get to different parts of the arena" I nod and grin at him, if we do this then the careers will have no idea where we are they can't get more than a days walk from the cornucopia "we have our backs protected and unless the game makers move us we'll be too far out for the careers. If one of us has a career partner then we don't tell them about the others plan though not until right at the end." I sigh and look down "I think one of us should try win this" The others nod and I grin "Lets show these capitol bastards district 12 winning isn't a fluke" we nod and grin and Hi-Five each other before heading to bed. We'll need to perfect this plan quickly before we check it with Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch, if he's sober enough.

When I get back to my room the Avox girl is there again, she helps me out of my clothes and hands me a nightdress which I promptly put on, Just as she's about to leave I see some paper on the nightstand "What's your name?" I ask pushing the paper towards her, she scribbles something down and pushes it back "Tide, that's a district 4 name right?" she nods and I smile placing a hand on her arm "Thank you Tide" she nods again and exits the room, leaving me to fall into a deep I get up the next day I can hear Effie babbling outside my room "One of you wake her up, we'll be at the capitol in less then an hour" I sigh and push myself out of bed "I'm awake Effie don't worry" I called as I walked over to the corner of the room, Tide must have been in earlier because there was a pile of clothes folded neatly in the corner of the room, I dressed quickly in what I soon saw to be my reaping dress and hurried out of the room. In the breakfast car the other three were also dressed in their reaping clothes. "We'll be at the capitol soon, Peeta says we should wave at the people outside, it'll help with sponsors" Miriam said and I nodded and moved over to the food table where Cole, Alekzander and Haymitch were sat. I grabbed a piece of toast off of Haymitch's plate and moved to a seat near the window "Oi" Haymitch growled and I shrugged "You get enough food in the victors village don't you? Some of us are hungry" Haymitch fell silent and the capitol came into view "Wow" Miriam muttered and Cole murmured quiet agreement Alekzander and I stayed silent as we stared at the grey city in the distance.

The train was plunged into darkness and I went to move away from the window but Haymitch spoke up "Stay there, the people start as soon as we leave the tunnel" So I did as I was told. When we exited the tunnel there was an immediate rainbow of people assaulting my eyes "Holy shit those are people?" Cole choked out as we waved at the huge crowd of people with green and purple and blue and every colour you could think off dyed into their eyes and hair and clothes. Remembering Effie's words from the other day I wondered how many of these people were here for the thrill of the games and how many were here to show their support to us since they were supposedly putting us to death. I knew that the districts and the capitol would never get on. So long as they both existed the capitol would believe themselves better than us district folk. God I sound so stupid. I know there's no point in thinking like this. There's no point in trying to change the games, I'm just going to have to try to win, for Gale and Posy and Hazelle and my entire district. A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts "Head up kid" Haymitch ruffled my hair and I sighed. The train pulled to a stop and almost immediately Effie was hurrying us off the train. _This is it _I thought _let the games begin._

**Thanks for reading xx please review ... ect**

**DauntlessProud4 and Cuz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own hunger games. Only 1 week til Christmas Guys! and I'm sad to say that from the 22nd to the 27th of december I won't have internet so I'll be unable to update so I'm sorry but I'll try to update as regularly as I can apart from that and I'll keep writing chapters while I'm away so that you guys will have something to look forward to xx Thanks to Charmedfan224 and Ashley 5721 for the favourite, thanks to Hutchergirl for the follow and thanks so much to lildixie88 for all the reviews and support that help me keep writing :) anyway guys enjoy :) xx**

Almost immediately after being ushered off of the train by Effie I'm separated from the others and a woman with neon yellow skin and violet eyes is standing in front of me with what appears to be small mocking jays bursting from her bright blue wig. She must've supported Katniss I guess "what a sight" she shook her hear and he wig wobbled dangerously, it didn't surprise me it looked about a foot tall. "Not to worry. We'll have you sorted out in no time" she grabbed my hand and pulled me past rows of stainless steel tables and pale blue curtains to the very end of the room "Now I'm Sinestra and this is Pablo and Diyona we're your prep team" Pablo was a short man who was almost completely round, the sides of his head were bare of hair but on top of his head was a blob of hair that reminded me of a sweet I'd had from one of the food parcels from the capitol, The flick of hair was dyed a bright pink seemingly to match his bright tie, his eyes were shaped like a cats and also pink. Similar to the others Diyona also had meshed together odd colours so that if you looked at her for long enough she'd give you a headache neon colours seemed to be favoured by these people as she had neon pink hair, orange eyes and was dressed in hideous and garish florescent yellow clothes that covered her bright blue skin. "Remove your clothes and put on this" Sinestra said handing me a gown which matched the curtains that surrounded my steel table.

I did as I was told and lay down on the cold metal of the table, closing my eyes in an attempt to not flinch as Diyona set about slathering my legs with a warm gunk and pressing paper to it for a few seconds before ripping it off "ouch" I grumbled and glared at her "pain is beauty doll" she sang as she repeated the process again and again. Sinestra had busied herself with my nails, instead of adding false nails such as I had seen on Katniss she doused my hand in a cold liquid, which faintly burned and smelled strongly of alcohol before drying them and painting them. The strong smell of the solvent reached my nose and my head began to ache, I let out a sigh and tried to relieve some of the pressure in my head, Pablo wasn't helping with my headache, he had busied himself with my hair and I could feel the tug of hot plates running all the way from the roots to the tips of my hair making my head worse. Somehow even with all this torture they were subjecting me to I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I dreamt I was back in district 12 with Katniss and Gale, that the games didn't exist, that we were still innocent. I dreamt that I was hunting with Katniss and Gale in the woods for game. We'd go to greasy sae for soup and trade for the things we needed with the vendors. I dreamt of walking to school every day with them talking about our lessons and favourite teachers. I dreamt about before the mine accident when we were all happy. My dreams left me aching for home and a small part of my mind tormented me _you had a choice _I flinched at my tone _you didn't get reaped you volunteered! You could've let Posy go. _This small part of my mind is a part of me that rarely appears. It's a part in everyone I try to hide, the nasty part of me that wants to bend to the will of the capitol and let them sacrifice children so long as I am safe. I am shaken awake by a grinning Pablo "we're finished child" he says in a high-pitched voice that I would've mistaken him for a woman if I'd not been able to see him. "You have a great stylist coming to see you" He grins like he's won something amazing "You've got Cinna" I recognise the name of Katniss' stylist the man who made her the 'girl on fire' and who has helped to keep my friend alive in the capitol.

My face feels stiff, as if someone has plastered it with some sort of gel and let it set, I reached up to touch my face as the door clanged open and there stood the man called Cinna, dark skin, dark hair, gold eyeliner, he looked just like the man in the crowd and on the stage during Katniss' games. Like he hadn't changed a day "Hello" I said smiling at him, if I was going to take anything from Katniss' games then it would be to trust Cinna. "Hello" he replied and we fell silent again, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. "Well I wasn't expecting you to be talkative but you're certainly quieter than Katniss" He says and I begin to laugh. "So, what am I wearing?" I asked Cinna as he turned to the rack of clothes in the room "We decided to stick with the fire theme so you'll be using Katniss' synthetic flames on this" He pulled a black dress from a garment bag instead of having straps or sleeves the dress fastened around my neck leaving my arms and shoulders completely bare, the dress then flowed to the ground gently brushing over my body and only giving brief hints at what was beneath "This is beautiful Cinna" I said gazing down at myself, he chuckled and handed me a pair of black heels "we're not done yet" I put the heels on and let Cinna add whatever finishing touches he deemed fit.

There were black bands around both my wrists and on closer inspection I noticed that the prep team had somehow decorated the tops of my arms with intricate painted on bands that somehow seemed tribal, they spiralled and curved around my bicep and I smiled noticing the small number 12 right at the front of each. "Finished" Cinna announced and I smiled at him "would you like to see properly?" he asked and despite my being sentenced to death I found myself grinning and nodding as he pulled out a mirror and I stared my reflection. It's stupid to say that the girl in the mirror wasn't me, She had my trademark blue eyes and brown hair, although it had never shone so brightly before, but the me in the mirror gave off confidence, like a warrior I looked strong, fierce, unafraid. I could now see what the prep team had put on my face to make it so stiff, dark eye makeup and lashed with small orange red tips, meant to look like a flame I assume, my cheeks had been covered in a faint pinkish blush that made me look slightly innocent in contrast to the warrior dress, My lips were also covered in gunk and they were also now a much deeper red than they usually were. I reached out to touch the mirror "this isn't real" I murmured to myself and Cinna chuckled "it seems that district 12 was a good choice" he placed a hand on my shoulder "there seems to be so much natural beauty" he grinned and I giggled and blurted out

"More time for Katniss' talent then" we both looked at each other before chucking again. After Cinna had deemed me completely ready I was lead out of the room and into an area with 24 chariots in it. "Oh Darling you look so beautiful" Effie gushed pulling me into a hug "careful Effie you'll ruin all Cinna's work" Peeta chuckled "The others are already getting into their chariots, you're with Cole" I nodded and hurried along to where Cole was climbing into the chariot, attempting not to fall in my heels. When I reached the chariots Cole extended a hand to help me get in and I took it, pulling me up into the chariot Cole grinned, "Let's give them a good show eh?" I grinned and nodded as Katniss and Cinna came over "Don't be afraid of the flames" Katniss said "they won't hurt you" I nodded and Cinna put an arm around her as she looked at us sadly "Good luck" she sniffed slightly and I growled "Katniss don't" she nodded and pulled herself together "For Prim and Posy" she said and I nodded  
"For Prim and Posy". Then the chariots began to move.

**Thanks for reading x Please review...ect.**

**DauntlessProud4 and Cuz**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hunger Games :( Ok guys this is probably the last update before christmas so I'm sorry that it's a little bit late but I've been really busy thanks to KiraAmuChan for the favourite and to KiraAmuChan and XxSapphire SakuraxX for the follow! As always a huge thanks to Lildixie88 for her constant support xxx -Enjoy-**

The screaming of the crowds could probably have been hear across the whole of the capitol if not for that fact that most, if not all of the inhabitants were in the stands watching as the people they were condemning to death, I remembered what Cinna had said about using Katniss' flames and looked at Cole, he glanced down for a second and I looked at his hand, it was spread so that all five fingers were visible, district 8 left the tunnel, he tucked his thumb away showing four fingers, now district nine, tucking away another finger he counted down until we left the tunnel and I pressed the button Cinna had given me. Similar to Katniss and Peeta's floating capes of fire huge wings of flame erupted from the back of my dress and Cole's body suit "hey" I muttered and he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes "wave" we both raised our hands to wave and the flames seemed to run across our skin, it traced the tattoo leaving it glowing and showing every detail to the crowd before continuing down my arm, entwining itself around each of my fingers and ending in small flames at the tips of each finger.

If possible the crown screamed louder and I grinned _Cinna you're brilliant _He'd set the standard so high with Katniss and Peeta that he knew he'd have to alter something but keep the flames in order to get us noticed. Glancing to my right I saw Miriam and Alekzander in similar costumes to me and Cole except they had back flames and red clothes I grinned as I caught Alekzander's eye and reached down to grab Cole's hand before extending my hand out to Alekzander he grabbed my hand and Miriam's, just like Katniss and Peeta we raised our joined hands in the air smiling proudly out into the crowds who were screaming "DISTRICT 12! DISTRICT 12!" _This is it _I thought _This is where first impressions count_ I knew Katniss, Peeta and Effie would be watching and I hoped that Haymitch was sober and watching too, in a strange way even though I didn't really know him I wanted him to be proud of me, if I was going to die in this arena I wanted my father to care. I was jolted from my thoughts as I felt Alekzander's hand slipping from my own as the chariots parted I let go and Cole and I lowered our hands and let go as we pulled up in front of president Snow with the other chariots. "Welcome" The president's voice boomed "to the 75th annual Hunger Games and the 3rd quarter quell" There was a loud cheer from the stands "May the odds be EVER in your favour" Another loud cheer from the crowds.

The chariots were pulled back into a room where our mentors, Cinna and three other stylists and Effie were stood along with the mentors and such of all the other districts "Beautiful, truly beautiful" Effie gushed kissing each one of us on the cheek "you all did so well, the holding hands between chariots… beautiful" Ignoring Effie I grinned at Cinna, Katniss and Peeta "well done" Peter spoke and I grinned at him "well the idea came from you" he smiled at me and then looked at Katniss, there was a dazed look in her eyes as she remembered her Tribute parade and a brief smile touched her lips "brilliant" she murmured focussed on Peeta and I rolled my eyes and looked away "Well done" Cinna congratulated me and I looked around to see the other's stylists also talking to them "You did well" Cinna stepped back to allow Haymitch forward "you're leaving a good impression" he put a hand on my shoulder for a second before spotting Chaff the district 11 mentor and moving away _Oh well I guess that's as close to father daughter as we're going to get _I thought with a sigh I turned to look at the other tributes and I caught the eye of a District 2 tribute dressed as a warrior, a reflection of his district, he glared at me and I turned away quickly.

"Okay you four time to head to the accommodation" Effie called and we followed her to a lift, she pressed the number 12, the doors shut and with a lurch we shot upwards "Haymitch is just introducing Katniss and Peeta to some of the other mentors they'll join us for dinner later when we can talk about your strengths, feel free to explore our floor until then, the doors opened and we stepped out. The room was decorated in the true style of the capitol, mahogany floors and furniture, deep red curtains around a wall of glass windows showing us the celebration of the capitol citizens which was still going on Avox stood in every room waiting for us to need something. "We should think about allies in the arena" Alekzander said and I nodded the four of us wandered around for a little while until we found a bedroom that I decided to use "we can talk here" he said and sat himself in a mahogany chair with a red velvet lining.

Cole sat himself on a matching chair that he dragged over from the desk and Miriam and I sat cross legged on the blood red bed sheet "so the force field thing is one plan but if we need a couple of back ups or maybe a better one to start with, using the force field even if just to protect your back is dangerous, no telling if the game makers will class it as cheating" Alekzander rubbed a hand across his jaw and Miriam spoke up "I want the younger boy from 5 as an ally" she muttered, I nodded then 10 year old had promise, in the last games a district 5 girl made it to the final 6 "I want Hali" I heard myself speak "the 6 year old?" Cole asked "why" I sighed didn't he already know why, I could see Miriam nodding so at least she got it "I want her as an ally so that we get her out of the bloodbath alive" I sighed "I want her to have the best chance of getting home possible, if she has a career as her partner we'll get her to them and leave but if not we'll find her partner and bring him too" Cole opened his mouth and I knew he was going to protest.

"She's just a kid, likelihood is she'll be the first to go" I put the head in my hands, he just didn't get it did he, how useful she'd be "She's a child yes" I agreed "That means she's small and light, she can scale trees if there are any, in district 4 you can fish before you can walk she'll know what kind of fish we can eat and help keep us alive" I looked at him "she'll be underestimated so the careers will leave her alone for as long as possible or at least until they've got rid of all their dangerous targets. She'll be an invaluable ally" He nodded seeming to understand now" How are we going to get her to trust us?" he asked and I grinned "during training just talk to her, ask her to help you, teach her how to survive and the things you know that she doesn't" I grinned at them "then ask her later on when you're not near the careers" The other three seemed to get what I was on about and Alekzander spoke up "I think that we should avoid the tributes from 7 and 8" I glanced at him and he explained "they look like they don't know what they're doing but their eyes show that they're not above killing someone like Hali" he sighed "I don't know what it is but they look like bad news" I glanced at the other two and they seemed to agree "Okay so we've agreed, under 10 as allies, avoid the careers and districts 7 and 8, now we need a couple of plans that we could use in order to survive for as long as possible any ideas?" I asked and just as Miriam opened her mouth to speak the door slammed open silencing her as we all turned to look at who had opened it.

**Thanks for reading Please review...Ect**

**DauntlessProud4 and Cuz**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Hunger Games! Thanks for waiting guys! Here is the next chapter of My Name is Maysilee. I've got a lot of work and planning on the next few chapters done so I should be back to my regular update schedule now :) Thanks to Ballergirl21, Mgfostee, Hotchocolateaddict and Woodland Spirit for the Follow and to Smileyjessxx and Lildixie88 for their reviews x Anyway, enjoy!**

"Having a meeting without our mentor huh? Risky tactic" Haymitch grumbled as he stomped into the room and dumped himself on the end of the bed "the allies are a good idea but you'll need more than one plan" He looked up at us "any ideas?" I shrugged; it was difficult to plan without an idea of what the arena would be like "During training learn the survival skills and don't show your talents until you're alone with the game makers, speaking of that any special skills?" he glanced at Miriam and she spoke up "won't be great in combat but my mother works in the apothecary, and I can stich people up" she shrugged but he grinned "that'll be useful if you guys stay together" he moved on to Cole "I'm fast, I'll be difficult to catch if I run" he nodded  
"I'm strong" Alekzander spoke up "and I work in the butcher so I know how to handle a knife" he nodded before looking to me, something flashed in his eyes but I couldn't work out what it was "I'm good at being hungry" the other three raised their eyes at me "I'm from the seam" I shrugged, I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately "I needed to be to survive" I grinned at them "never thought it would be useful though" Haymitch nodded silently for a second before speaking again "Miriam train with Katniss she'll help you with the fighting, Boys with Peeta he'll know how to use your skills and You" he pointed to me "you train with me" with that me marched out of the room.

"I'm going to change for dinner," Miriam announced hopping up and the boys followed her leaving me alone to think. We'd have to split up eventually if only to avoid killing each other, If there were trees that's where I'd go, I knew how to survive there and it was the best way to avoid getting killed by the game makers so long as there were other tributes nearby or at least close enough that I could still be attacked, just to keep the capitol happy. In around 2 weeks I could be dead, so could Miriam, Cole Alekzander, even little Hali, I shuddered in disgust, killing children it was disgusting. I made a silent promise to myself. If Hali died and I somehow managed to win the capitol was going to burn. I shook my head and heard a knock on the door, Effie called from outside to tell me that dinner was ready and I shot off the bed, pulling a dark blue dress from the wardrobe I yanked it on and sprinted from the room.

By the time I reached the dining room everyone was sat down waiting for me "sorry" I gasped and Effie shook her head "honestly, no manners" she grumbled as I slipped into a seat and looked at the dishes all over the table. "I talked over their skills with them briefly" Haymitch said looking at the four of us "This one say's she's good at being hungry" He rolled his eyes,"She can hunt" Katniss spoke out "she used to hunt with me and Gale" I immediately began to protest "I only followed you guys, and besides there's not likely to be an axe I can get my hands on in the arena" Peeta looked up too "are you any good?" he asked  
"I do ok" I muttered, I don't like talking about myself, its difficult to observe what's going on around you when you're in the spotlight "she's brilliant, better then me" Katniss spoke up and I glared at her but she continued "and really you need knives, you throw better than Clove did in my games and you know it" I stared down at my empty plate and refused to talk "brilliant we're in with a chance" Effie exclaimed and I sighed "I don't want to win" Effie gasped but the others nodded along with me "none of us do, not if it means that the little district 4 girl Hali gets to go home" Miriam put a hand on my arm and I grinned at her "the boys have a chance if one of them is her partner but other than that I'm not letting a 6 year old die so I can live" I looked defiantly at Haymitch but I was surprised to see that instead of disappointment in his eyes there was pride, he grinned, just for a second before the smile vanished and I looked down again "well you'll all have plenty of time for talking about your skills when you're being interviewed by Caesar" Effie announced as she helped herself to some of the food on the table, I reached out and helped myself to some of the stew I'd eaten on the train and some rice before listening to Effie babble on about nothing "And I believe Caesar has chosen green for this year" I rolled my eyes and picked at my dinner "I'm so EXCITED!" Effie exclaimed and before I could even move to leave Miriam slammed her chair back away from the table and stormed from the room "Excited? Really Effie, three of us if not all of us are going to be killed and you're excited? Pathetic."

I got up and followed Miriam along to the roof "Ignore her she's just being capitol" Miriam span to face me and I could see the tear tracks on her face 'It's not just Effie" she sniffed "4 years ago, when district 7 won my Aunt was in the arena" she smiled grimly "we had to watch, just to see her, oh God it was so horrible" She began to cry and I pulled her into my arms,  
"Shhhh its ok" I rocked her side to side like I do with Posy when she's had a bad dream "what happened to her?" She sniffed  
"In her sleep her district partner beheaded her, she was weak, she couldn't fight, like me, she didn't know what she was doing" another sob "I'm going to die!" I didn't speak I just let her cry until I heard the door open "Is she ok?" Alekzander asked as he walked out onto the roof with Cole following him, before I could even speak Cole had pulled her out of my arms and was murmuring softly into her ears, I raised my eyes before turning to Alekzander "Effie was way out of order" I sighed "She can't say that stuff around us its insensitive but it won't stop her, she'd capitol she doesn't understand why we're not honoured to represent our district, but after what she said on the train I'd though that maybe she was different, that maybe some capitol citizens had a conscience but apparently not" I turned to Miriam who was much more composed now, although she was still locked in Cole's arms "I won't let that happen to you, I promise" I told her "you're not weak you're useful, a healer is exactly what we need in the arena, there will be plenty of fighters bur someone who can keep us healthy is a very valuable asset don't worry" She smiled and I could see relief in her eyes, Alekzander and Cole must've already known about her aunt, they seemed to know what I meant at least. "And you, you're a hunter, we won't starve with you around right?" I nodded and looked towards Alekzander then glanced at Cole "we should probably head back inside before one of them comes to lecture us about being rude to Effie" I said and we all walked back into the building leaving behind the screams of the capitol citizens who would be laughing and celebrating for the next two weeks or so as me and my new friends fought to the death in an arena as payment for an uprising that happened so long ago even our parents didn't remember it, continued.

**Thanks for reading x Please review... ect**

**Love DauntlessProud4**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own hunger games :( Hi again! Sorry about the delay but these holidays have been hectic for me! Anyway thanks to KhrystineR , Tonksremus2332 (ok your name is so awesome!) and DrZubZub for the favourite and to Raving Reviewing Writer, Marykatherineee, Sdesentis, Tonksremus2332, Sherlocktheant (eeeekkkkk SHERLOCK!) and AxCxP for their Follows. Thanks to Nina for the review. I realise the grammar is a problem but I wasn't sure what the reaction to the story would be so I'll finish the story and then go through and have it edited. **

The next morning I was woken up to the sound of Katniss thumping on my door "Up! Training today" and moving on. While I was sleeping one of the Avox must have come into my room and left my training uniform on the end of my bed. Climbing out of bed I grabbed the uniform and went into the bathroom joined to my room, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, there were still slight smudges around my eyes that remained from my tribute parade make-up, my hair was knotted and sticking out everywhere and I looked tired, not tired as in I didn't have any sleep but tired as in I was exhausted with this place, with this life. Running the taps I brushed my hair and tied it into a ponytail. When there was enough water in the sink I turned the taps off and dunked my head under the water, the freezing temperature washed all the sleep from my body, holding my breath I scrubbed at my face before pulling my head from the water and drying my face. The training suit was tight and uncomfortable, it give freedom to move but it wasn't what I'd have chosen to wear, I'd much rather have my hunting clothes.

In the centre of my chest was a large bright red number 12 and on my back was MAYSILEE in huge capital letters again in bright red. The suit was black and had red panels on my arms and legs. Trainers that matched the suit were jammed onto my feet and I rushed out of the room to meet with the others. The three mentors and Effie were stood in the main room with Miriam and Cole, Alekzander entered the room of another corridor and I walked over to meet them "right" Haymitch spoke attracting all of our attention "keep your skills hidden, avoid the careers, pay attention to the survival skills" he glanced at al of us and grinned "and start trying to get allies NOW!" we all nodded and followed as Katniss led us to the lift and pressed the G button "Once you're there the trainers and peacekeepers will show you the skills" the lift door closed and the four of us were left alone in the lift.

It took only a few seconds for the lift to reach the floor and immediately there were peacekeepers ushering us into a room full of all 44 other tributes "In less than two weeks all but two of you will be dead" A peacekeeper spoke "pay attention to survival skills as well as fighting and battle skills, in reality exposure will kill more than any of you, 50% to starvation or dehydration, 10% to weather conditions." She stepped aside "you may begin" Immediately both Cole and Alekzander rushed off towards the weapons, I grabbed Miriam's hand and pulled her over to me "stick with me" I muttered pulling her over to the fire station, we sat together and practiced making fires, mine lit the first time round but it took Miriam a couple of times to get it right, glancing up I noticed the boy from 5 that Miriam wanted as an ally struggling to make a fire, I gestured to him and Miriam nodded "do you want some help?" she asked sweetly and he shook his head trying and failing to create a fire again.

"Here" I crouched down and took his hands in mine "you need to move your hands like this" without touching the sticks I moved his hands in the air and he nodded "thanks" his voice was a whisper and he tried again and this time succeeded in making a fire "see it's easy when you know how" I glanced around to make sure no-one was watching us "we're trying to gather allies in the arena to keep as many people safe against the careers as possible will you join us?" He nodded before whispering to us "what about the little girl?" I smiled at him, he was a sweet kid, to sweet for the games, for the arena "we're gonna keep her safe too" he smiled gently "I want her to win" he muttered and I heard Miriam let out a small sob, I could understand why, this little boy had basically sacrificed his life for a little girl he didn't know rather than cry and think only about himself "we want that too, we want any of you youngsters to win" I touched his hand and me and Miriam stood up, she smiled at him and we moved away from the station towards the fishing station where little Hali was.

Hali was sat on the edge of the station making little fishhooks with her district partner a 16-year-old boy "hello" I spoke first this time and both of them looked up "what?" the boy said defensively "we want to be allies" I said immediately and he stared "we want to help Hali get home" he looked a little stunned and Hali smiled "you don't have to do that" she smiled sadly "I'm not likely to survive" I shook my head and pulled her into a hug before pulling back and smiling at her "that's why we want to help, there's me and Miriam and our district partners, the boy from 5 and your district partner and then there's our assigned partners that'll be plenty of people" Miriam reached over to pat Hali's head and I let go of her, "we'll all meet up in the arena and I'll explain the plan, head to terrain you know or head west we'll search for you" I turned and with Miriam on my heels walked away.

By the end of the training session Miriam and I had allies in all the kids younger than 12 and their district partners; Hali and her district partner Finn, 10-year-old Mason and his district partner Jez from district 5, 9-year-old Cella and her district partner Hora from district 6 and 11-year-old Tek and his district partner Kekki from district 9. Miriam and I walked over to where Cole and Alekzander were learning to throw spears and I tapped Cole on the shoulder, he in turn prodded Alekzander and the four of moved over to the only empty station, camouflage. "We've got 8 people, all the kids younger than 12 and their district partners and then us included is 12 that's a good number to start with" Miriam nodded and spoke up, she'd been relatively quiet the whole time, "Next session we'll go look at fight skills and you focus on survival, we'll find out as much about the female careers as possible" Staring down at the table I looked at the shining metal, it was almost identical to the tables we'd been placed on when our prep teams were working on us, "IF and that's a big if but IF we lose Hali or any of the kids one of us should win.

District 12 can't be seen as the weakest district forever." I met their eyes for a second before glancing behind Cole's head and I froze. The district 2 boy was watching us, but he wasn't indicating to the other careers that we were plotting he was just watching us, not suspiciously but as if we were fascinating to him, a sort of creature he's never seen before. I narrowed my eyes at him and he turned away, in huge red letters on the back of his suit was DAEMON in huge red letters I rolled my eyes at the name, typical district 2, names that are meant to intimidate "Maysi? What's going on?" Miriam asked looking frightened but I just turned away "Maysi he's looking again" I knew what he was looking at, he'd showed me his name and now I'd shown him mine, somehow, even through I knew that the careers were dangerous a small part of my mind was telling me that he would be useful in the arena but I ignored it and made a silent promise to myself, I'd only work with him if he was my partner, if not I'd take the others and run.

**Thanks for reading please review... ect**

**DanutlessProud4**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own hunger games :( Hi again! Thanks to Tyia for the favourite. I'm sorry Ive been a little slow with the updates but its been a little hectic as I've just started back at college and I'm already behind on my homework! I blame Shelock! How can you not love Benedict Cumberbatch! eeeek anyway enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading you guys are awesome!**

The second training session was much like the first one, peacekeepers at every station waiting until someone asked for their help. I remembered what Cole and Alek had told us about the male careers the two from district 1 we're siblings, Granite and Slate both looked the same, Tall, muscles, dark eyes, angry expressions, they were twins. In district 2 the first boy was called Mace, he was tall and blonde and built like a tank, his eyes were cold and calculating, the other district 2 boy was the boy who looked at me, his name was Daemon, "the other three boys call him Dae, he's the strongest, most evenly skilled and deadly" Cole had said "and he's taken an interest in you he mentioned you to the others, said you'd be the first one to go" I'd groaned "He knows what we're doing and he blames me for starting it, he knows I plan to defend against the careers with my own pack" I'd muttered angry we'd been so careless.

Miriam and I were now stood behind the district 2 girl who was Mace's partner her name was Hera, she picked up a spear and threw it, it slammed into the centre of the first target, the other district 2 girl covered Hera's eyes and she threw again, hitting the centre of the next target without even looking "wow Miriam muttered and Hera spun around "you better be impressed 12" I glared at her and pulled Miriam forwards, I'd been watching Hera's stance and I grabbed a spear and moved into the same position, Miriam mirrored me, I threw the spear and it hit the red ring just millimetres from the centre "Nice try 12" Hera muttered and the other girl, Bria giggled, Miriam threw and was closer that I was, she hit the innermost ring but rather than it land in the centre like Hera's did hers hit the outermost part of it "well done" I told her and dragged her away "Talk to Haymitch about getting some private training with spears, you're good" We moved with Hera and Bria to the knife throwing station but this time I didn't pick up anything. This was my skill and I didn't want to reveal it to anyone yet.

Bria and Hera both sucked at knife throwing, neither of then hit the target, their stance was wrong and they held the knife wrong too, I had to supress a giggle. Twenty minutes later I learned Hera was an expert with a spear and Bria was best with a bow. I then moved on to observing the district 1 girls they we're another set of twins, Emerald and Sapphire, the we're both in a relationship, Emerald with Slate and Sapphire with Granite, but I think it was more for show than about actual emotions.

Emerald was good with an axe but I knew that I was better and Sapphire was very skilled at hand to hand combat, I knew she's end up being one of my kills, she struggled with weapons and I had a feeling I'd end up fighting her, knife to fists "Spying 12?" I voice in my ear made me jump, immediately I looked around for Miriam only to see that she was talking with the peacekeeper at the spear stand "she's busy" Daemon muttered in my ear "you haven't shown me what you're good at yet" he said and I shrugged staring straight ahead, unable to move "Nothing, can't do any of it" he chuckled darkly and I gulped  
"Now we both know that's a lie, you're the one that made all the plans they wouldn't look up to you and ask you for help if you were weak, so tell me 12. What. Can. You. Do?" I gulped and shrugged again, I was shaking now and suppressing tears "N-Nothing, I had a family member in the games, they think I know what I'm doing" He nodded, and stepped away from me "If you're sure that's it 12" and he walked away I let out a breath and nearly collapsed.

I'm sure I would have if Alek hadn't been close enough to help support me, I clutched at him tightly and rested a head on his shoulder "It's ok" he murmured and I regained my breathing "I'm so sorry" Miriam said hugging me "I should have been with you" I nodded and hugged her before pulling back and setting my jaw. Through the rest of the training session I kept to myself and didn't speak, I did, however, notice that the rest of the time Daemon kept trying to get close to me and every time he did either Miriam, Cole or Alek kept him away, for that I was extremely grateful. When we got back to our floor I collapsed on the sofa and the others sat down around me "I'm going to stay away from you all in the arena. He's targeting me I'm a danger to you if I'm around you" I rubbed my face in my hands "Who's targeting you?" Haymitch spoke walking into the room followed by Katniss, Peeta and Effie "District 2 Daemon" Cole answered for me "He thinks she's hiding something from him. Thinks she's a threat" Haymitch shook his head and Peeta put a hand on my shoulder. "What do I do?" I looked directly at Haymitch, I didn't want advice from Haymitch as a mentor, I wanted advice from him as my father, I wanted him to help me "Stick with the others" He looked annoyed "He's just trying to split up your alliances, don't let him, If when you're in the arena he hunts you then you can split and run but if not then stay with the others" I nodded and for the first time ever Haymitch gave me a proper hug. I closed my eyes, I hated this, I made myself look weak in front of all the other tributes, my score had to be high, I had to show them that I could protect them all, that I could protect little Hali, but at the same time, I wanted it to be low, I wanted to keep myself hidden, I wanted to save myself.

"You'll be ok you know" Haymitch spoke and I sighed  
"I'm going to bed, don't call me for dinner I'm not hungry I'll get something later" I ran from the room, hurried into my room and dived on my bed. How had I been so stupid, I hadn't thought about other people could be watching me as I had watched them, I didn't think about it and now it could mean that everyone was in danger and it was all my fault. What seemed like hours later Effie of all people walked into my room followed by an Avox with a tray of food, Effie sat down on the end of the bed and the Avox put the tray down and left. "You shouldn't worry everything will be ok" She said but something about her tone was different, like she was trying to convince herself instead of me, "Effie?" I asked and she nodded for me to continue, "Do you think the games are wrong?" She nodded and that surprised me  
"I put on a good act around the others but as Katniss once said to me it's easier to fight something if you're intimately involved with it" I smiled at her  
"Effie what do you think of Haymitch?" she blushed and giggled slightly  
"He's an infuriating man, a complete arse when he's drunk" I giggled, that was something my mother had said  
"do you love him?" I asked and she smiled again  
"I think I do, but it doesn't ever seem right, we only see each other during the games so it's not really appropriate" I smiled at her this time  
"Maybe that's the problem, after the games are over go to district 12" she shook her head  
"I can't just go to the district without a reason" A sad smile touched my lips  
"I can give you a reason, every year three months after the games can you do something for me?" Effie shook her head sadly and said,  
"You'll be able to do it yourself"  
"No I'm not going to be able to, can you lay flowers on my mother's grave for me? Katniss can show you where but I want you to do it Effie, no-one else" She smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek  
"Of course I can" she rose and walked away leaving the tray of food for me to eat in peace.

**Thanks for reading please review ect...**

**Ok so the ending is basically just cos I hear so many people complain about how Effie is a bad person because she's from the capitol and I wanted to show that she's much sweeter than that and she's a person too despite her looks and her attitude around others **

**Love DauntlessProud4**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own hunger games :( I'm so sorry about how long I'm taking to update at the moment but I'm having some problems with my friends. Anyways thanks to EisForElephant and Joyce Gracindo for the favourite and to DaceyRose, I-Like-Sprinklers and Joyce Gracindo for the follow x Anyway Enjoy!**

The next day Haymitch woke us up, I didn't think I'd ever see Haymitch up before 12 but there he was, looking very grumpy, stood in my doorway at half past 7 in the morning "evaluations and interviews today, get up" he demanded before storming away. Completing my bathroom routine which hadn't changed since the first training session I made my way to the main room, none of the other three were there and the three mentors were sat around the table "eat" Katniss demanded "you didn't have dinner yesterday" she sounded angry, evidently Effie hadn't told anyone where she was "Effie brought me some" I sat grabbing some toast and biting the corner. "Oh, ok' Katniss seemed calmer, after a few minutes all four of us were sat with our mentors listening to their advice, "Make them remember you" Katniss told us and I nodded "What did you do?" she giggled and Peeta put an arm around her "She shot at them" we all laughed and Katniss grinned "Maysi I want to talk to you in private please?" I stood and followed Katniss onto the roof "I've got an idea for you" she said and I nodded "Hang a dummy and attack it, even if they're not watching" I nodded to her and pitched in "I was going to set fire to something, there's some alcohol based stuff in there I can use" Katniss nodded "Good luck Maysi" I nodded and we walked back to the main room and were ushered into the lift. Miriam grabbed my hand, I could see her shaking and squeezed it to comfort her, "It'll be ok" She nodded and stared straight forward.

The second the lift doors opened peacekeepers lead us to a room where all of the other tributes were sat on benches, we all sat down and for the next few hours we waited.

District by district we were called until it was just us 12s left Alek's name was called, then Miriam, then Cole, then Me. After my name was called I walked into the training centre, all of the game makers were sat in a room with a huge open view onto the training centre, there was a force field protecting them, presumably since what Katniss did "Maysilee Abernathy District 12" I spoke quickly before getting to work on Katniss and I's plan. I tied a nose around the neck of the dummy and hoisted it up so it was handing in the air swaying slightly, darting over to the knife station I grabbed a few different knives and danced around the dummy throwing the knives at it, hitting it's arms, legs and chest before grabbing an axe and throwing it at the dummy's head, it embedded itself perfectly between the eyes and I grinned. I grabbed some of the equipment from the fire station and set it up a small fire under the dummy, just close enough to catch when I lit it. Then grabbing some highly flammable dyes from the camouflage station I wrote my message on the floor and dabbed some of the dye on the dummy to help it catch before lighting my fire, I used a spare bit of kindling to set the dye on fire and walked away, I could hear the startled gasps of the game makers as they stared at my slaughtered dummy, "Oh My GOD!" A high-pitched scream let me know that they'd seen my message on the floor, written in fire. _**MY NAME IS MAYSILEE!**_I grinned to myself as I stepped back into the lift and pressed 12.

When I got back up to our floor the others bombarded me with questions "What did you guys do?" I asked and Alek spoke first  
"Well I just beat a few dummies up until they dismissed me, Cole did the same" They looked over at Miriam who grinned "I threw spears at the force field" I burst into laughing, I could picture the looks on their faces. "I hung a dummy and killed it, then I wrote them a message and set everything on fire" I grinned as Katniss high fived me but Haymitch looked intrigued "What was the message?" He asked looking genuinely interested "My name is Maysilee" I replied before bursting into giggles "oh god they sounded so shocked" Katniss giggled too and I could hear Peeta chuckle "What were their faces like?" He asked but I shrugged "No idea, I stormed out before I could look at them" Haymitch clapped as Effie danced into the room "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU DISTRICT 12S THE GAME MAKERS WERE SO SHOCKED WITH YOU MAYSILEE" I smiled at her frantic face, her orange hair shaking from side to side "good that was the point" I skipped towards the sofa and turned on the huge screen "Come on guys, Caesar's on soon" I bounced in my seat until I heard the familiar voice of Caesar Flickerman introducing the tributes. He and his co-host had a length conversation about the tributes and Seneca Crane appeared to talk about his fourth year as head game maker and his thoughts on the tributes for this year, I was offended that he called me a copyKat as I'm sure is what the capitol thinks any volunteer from an outlier is called now but I shrugged, I could explain in my interview.

Caesar then moved on to talking about Katniss and Peeta and how wonderful it was that the capitol was merciful to them then he said something interesting "Now as you are all aware this year is out third quarter quell" He grinned into the camera his lime green hair wobbling slightly "The details of this quarter quell are to be repeated now, There will be 4 rather than 2 tributes reaped from every district and they can be reaped from the age of 4 to the age of 18. In the arena they will be assigned partners of the opposite gender from any district and any age, they must keep themselves and their partners alive and this year we will have two victors." Caesar grinned into the camera again "Tributes" he addressed us directly "You will find out who your partners are in he few moments before the games, May the odds be ever in your favour" and with that he began to recite the scores.

I leant forward and stared at the screen as they showed the picture of Granite "District 1 Granite, with a score of 10" That was to be expected "District 1 Emerald, with a score of 8" That was low for a career "District 1 Slate, with a score of 10" again pretty normal "District 1 Sapphire, with a score of 9" The two girls scored low for careers, but that didn't mean that they were weak, they could've been faking.

"District 2 Mace, 10, Hera 10" Caesar shuffled his papers "District 2 Daemon, 11, Bria,10" I slumped back in my seat suddenly very nervous for my result, not too low not too high I prayed to myself as I listen to the scores "District 4" I didn't realise I'd stopped listening "Mason, 7, Jez 9" I sighed that was good I didn't pay attention to any scores other than the careers and my allies "District 6 Cella, 8, Hora 10" I slumped back in my seat for a second and then glanced at the others in the room, Miriam was scribbling down the scores with little comments such as Ally or Career or Dangerous "District 9 Tek, 5, Kekki 10" I was impressed with Kekki's score, she was a slight thing even at the age of 16 scribbled next to Kekki's name on Miriam's paper was the words, hiding talent, trust? I under stood what she meant, if Kekki didn't trust us we needed to talk to her soon "District 12 Alekzander, with a score of 10" we all congratulated him "Miriam, 8" she looked a little sad but I put a hand on her shoulder "8 is good, it's what Peeta got" she nodded and turned to the screen again "District 12 Cole, with a score of 9" I squeezed his arm but didn't take my eyes off the screen as Caesar spoke again "and finally District 12 Maysilee, with a score of…"

**Thanks for reading... Please Review**

**DauntlessProud4 xx**


End file.
